Utena: The Power Of Miracles
by arisugawa
Summary: Utena: The Power of miracles revolves around Juri and the Guardians of the Duelists. Written by Sharon K. and Lenny P., two Juri lovers. ;)
1. Chapter 1 Fallen Angel

"Don't be scared," Tia said, looking down at her smiling little brother and ruffling his hair. "Everything will be fine here," she continued, "Ohtori Academy will be a nice place for both of us. We'll be alright. I promise you..."  
Standing in front of the gates of their new home, the two looked up, as far as they could see and took a deep breath.  
"Let's go," Janus replied, taking his sister's hand and entering.  
  
Chapter 1 - Fallen Angels  
  
The sun shined into her bedroom. Juri sat up in her bed very quickly, drenched in a cold sweat, her hand cupped around her face. "A new revolution is coming..." Juri thought to herself, wiping her forehead. Rising from her bed, Juri flung her nightgown from her person. "This is the fourth night that dream has happened," Juri continued to ponder, "and it always ends the same way. I'm dueling but I can't see her face... Her power, her skill... it's like nothing I've ever seen. I know that Anthy is the answer to it all, though... she has to be..." Screaming, Juri looked into a nearby mirror and punched it, causing it to break. "If I can have her, at any cost... all of this pain and suffering I'm forced to endure will end!"  
Utena grasped Anthy's hand and squeezed softly, opening her eyes slowly.   
"The sun is smiling on you," she said to Anthy.  
Rubbing her eyes with one hand, Anthy reached for her glasses with the other. Placing them on her face, she smiled at Utena and nodded.  
As the doors to the elevator shut and it began to rise up the shaft above it, Touga's words echoed, "If the egg's shell does not break, the chick will die without being born. We are the chick; the world is our egg. If the world's shell does not break, we will die without being born..."  
In unison, Juri and Miki chimed in - "Break the world's shell, for the revolution of the world!"  
"I'm concerned," Juri began, as she sat in a nearby wire chair. Touga and Miki also sat.   
Placing his foot on his knee, Touga assumed a pensive stance, "What troubles you?" he asked, sounding a bit concerned.  
"It has to do with..." Juri began, only to be interrupted by an approaching girl, wearing a black uniform, her golden blonde hair flowing in the soft breeze - "...those dreams? I've seen your figure... it's nice to be able to put a face to the name finally."  
"Who are you?" Touga asked, rising from his seat.  
"Sit, please. I mean you no harm," the girl continued.  
"Who are you?" Juri asked.  
"My name is Tia, and I been searching for those who are familiar with End of the World. Especially the subject of my dreams - Arisugawa Juri."  
"What business do you have with us?" Miki asked, clicking his stopwatch.  
"You forget what those signets on your hands symbolize... you are duelists, who wish to revolutionize the world, correct?" Tia replied.  
"Indeed," Juri answered.  
"We have common ground," Tia continued, beginning to walk out from where she entered. "I'll be in touch, ... Juri, everyone... I get the feeling we'll be seeing a lot more of each other in the near future. Believe in the power of miracles! Just don't forget what that ring you wave around stands for..."  
"What the hell was that all about?" Touga asked, sitting once again.  
"I really don't know, but it was as if she could read my mind, my very thoughts were flowing from her mouth..." Juri replied.  
The sun shined brightly into the garden cage, where Anthy was watering roses. Utena opened the door to the greenhouse, entering slowly.   
"Himemiya? Are you ready to go yet?" she called out.  
Lifting her watering can, Anthy smiled and nodded. Utena looked down at the flowers her bride was watering, noticing their beauty as always, but something a bit different this time.   
"Miss Utena, is something wrong?" Anthy asked.  
"This flower," Utena said, picking it from the blossom. "I've never seen this color in here before..."  
"Oh?" Anthy asked, looking at the flower. "It must be some sort of hybrid... this is awkward, a gray rose..."   
"What does it mean?" Utena asked.  
"Utena, are you in here?" Juri asked, entering the cage.  
"Juri?" Utena inquired, rising to her feet and scanning the area for her classmate.  
"Utena..." Juri began.  
"Is everything alright?" Utena asked.  
"Don't be so familiar!" Juri replied, slapping Utena across the face and knocking her to the ground. "Even in my dreams, you cause me pain! I am challenging you to a duel, right now! I will see you in the Eternal Castle Duel Area in fifteen minutes!" Juri continued, narrowing her eyes and glaring at Utena before walking out.  
"Miss Utena, are you alright?" Anthy asked, helping her to stand again.  
"Yes, I'm fine. What came over her all of a sudden?" Utena asked.  
"Excellent," Tia thought to herself, as she observed the incident from the outside, holding Janus close to her.  
"I want to see this miracle that you believe in, Utena!" Juri shouted across the dueling arena, her sword pointed at Utena.  
"I don't know what has become of you, Juri! If I have to fight you again, then I shall. I'm not going to lose now - not to you, and not to anyone!" Utena replied.  
"Say that to me with your sword!" Juri commanded, dashing at Utena and swinging wildly.  
"What is wrong with you, Juri! You're not acting like yourself! This is a bit extreme, even for you!"   
"I want the power to revolutionize my life! I can get that from her," Juri said, looking at Anthy, before sweeping Utena's legs out from under her, causing her to crash to the ground.  
Landing with a quiet groan, Utena looked up only to have a sword touching her throat.   
"If only killing you were required, I'd have done it a long time ago..."  
"Juri! Stop!"  
"There isn't a locket to break this time, or a sword to fall down on my chest to defeat me! Prepare yourself!"   
Juri kicked the Sword of Dios from Utena's hand, causing it to fly across the floor of the dueling arena.  
"You see that?" Tia said to Janus, observing the duel from the bell tower.   
"What is it?" Janus replied.  
"This is the power of world revolution. Now the champion is going to lose." Tia responded.  
"I can't be defeated...!" Utena said, writhing on the ground. "This isn't right..."  
"Watch now, as I hand your loss to you! Rose Bride! Abandon your body and protect the Sword of Dios!" Juri commanded  
Surrounding the sword, Anthy's essence radiated in a small red hue.   
"Power of Dios, come to me!" Juri commanded, the sword flying into her hand.   
Slicing at the rose on Utena's breast, Juri again glared at Utena before leaving the arena.   
Victorious, Juri returned to her room. Sitting on her bed, Juri commanded that Anthy take her human form. The sword in her hand glowed, before turning into Anthy. Kneeling before Juri, Anthy spoke: "I am the Rose Bride. From this day on, I belong to you Miss Juri."  
"This is only the beginning," Tia said to Janus, pointing at the semi-conscious Utena who still lay on the floor, exhausted both mentally and physically. Closing her eyes, Utena sighed. "Himemiya is gone, again..." As tears rolled down her face, Utena lost consciousness. 


	2. Chapter 2 Return To Innocence

Stumbling to her feet, Utena slowly rose from the ground and walked out of the Duel Arena. "I won't lose you, not now, not ever again, Anthy..."  
  
Chapter 2 - Return to Innocence  
  
"It's been 3 days, and still nothing," Juri said, looking first at her lap then at Anthy. "What purpose do you have, anyway? We all fight for you for this power, and now that I have you, I'm getting nothing out of it!" she continued, rising and slapping Anthy across the face, causing her to fall to the ground.  
"I'm sorry, Miss Juri," Anthy replied.  
"Sorry is not enough! I want action! I want to be happy! Grant me the power to revolutionize the world!"  
Anthy looked blankly at Juri.  
"Sigh, forgive me, Rose Bride... I've been dealing with so much in the past week. I'm projectiling my anger toward you, even though you're not the cause of it. That doesn't mean I like or dislike you any less, though. Oh, why am I bothering, it's just like talking to a robot anyway," Juri sighed, walking out of the room as her voice trailed through the hallway.  
"I miss you, Miss Utena," Anthy thought to herself as she watched Juri walk away.  
"Understand? We live only for each other - no one else," Tia commanded Janus as they entered the Academy gates. "Now, go to class, and then straight home, got it?"  
"Tia," Janus asked, "What's that ring on your finger for? This is the first time I've actually noticed it."  
"It's nothing, you'll find out one day. Don't worry about it," she replied.  
"What happened, Utena?" Wakaba asked as Utena embraced her friend tightly, tears rolling down her face.  
"I've failed. Again," Utena began.  
"Failed at what?"  
"Everything... sorry Wakaba, you just wouldn't get it,"  
"I got it the last time! I haven't seen you this upset since the Touga episode a year ago!"  
"Excuse me," Tia asked, approaching Utena and Wakaba, "Are you Tenjou Utena?"  
Utena looked up, asking, "Yes, what can I do for you?"  
"You were engaged to the Rose Bride, right?"  
"Huh? Er... who are you and why do you ask me such things?"  
"I am Tia, and I'm here to win the Rose Bride because none of you know how to treat or protect her,"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I want to challenge her to a duel!" Tia replied, "The one who is engaged to the Rose Bride! Where is she?"  
"You want to challenge me?" Juri asked. "I'll see you at the dueling arena after school then..."  
"Anthy, prepare us!" Juri commanded. Anthy pinned an orange flower on Juri, then a gray flower on Tia. The two stood with their swords extended, pointing at each other. Tia dashed at Juri, only to be sidestepped and swiped at. Dodging, Tia fell on her back, quickly rolling away from Juri's impending attack. Hitting the ground, Juri was frozen for a moment. Tia stood up and once again charged. Jury responded with an equal attack, nullifying both attempts.   
"You call yourself a duelist?" Juri mocked, laughing.  
"I call myself a believer of miracles!" Tia replied, charging a third time.  
"There are no such things as miracles! Dios now possesses me!" Juri yelled back as Dios dropped from the castle above them and into her. Lunging at Tia, Jury extended her sword and yelled loudly. Tia extended her hand, her rose signet glowing. The Sword of Dios suddenly disappeared, and a blast shot from Tia's ring, knocking Juri to the ground.  
"This is miracle," Tia said before ripping Juri's rose from her breast.  
Violet eyes of the Rose Bride widened as the Sword of Dios was inverted and given to its rigthful owner, Utena, by Tia. To one knee, the young duelist fell as she gently removed the gray rose. At once, the bells sounded.  
"Tia, why?" the blue eyes staring at Tia whispered.  
"I have been chasing a dark nightmare, and have been misled," Tia replied, rising to her feet. At once, Tia felt the soft touch of feathers and rose petals against her skin. The black duelist outfit she wore changed shape and altered into a gray colored scheme: darker gray top and skirt and a light gray shirt underneath. Her golden hair, once worn freely, now moved into a confined updo, kept in place by a pearl circulet with a teardrop at the center of the forehead. She then opened her pale blue eyes and spoke again. "I had thought it were my destiny to protect the Rose Bride from the duelists, when in fact, I am one of six others who are to protect the Prince and the Rose Bride, as well as the duelists. My name is Tia, and I am the guardian of the white rose - the spirit of innocent and purity. Forgive my insolence, Prince."  
"It's alright Tia," Utena replied, smiling. She had won Anthy back... 


	3. Chapter 3 Unlikely Allies

DISCLAIMER: All Utena characters are not mine! The guardians, however are! J

Chapter 3: Unlikely Allies

     It was a beautiful morning the next day. Tia was already at the fencing arena, watching the mysterious Juri Arisugawa fence again members of the club. Some strange and extremely powerful force had caused Tia to be drawn to Juri. 

     "Next!" 

     Juri's voice could be heard echoing throughout the halls. Another club member lost in vain against the acting captain.

     "Is there anyone who will give me a good match or must I train you all harder?" she called out to the crowd, her auburn locks swirling around her slim form.

     "I shall, Juri…" Tia called out, her lithe form approaching the arena. Juri nodded, placing her helmet over her head as Tia did the same.

     Within a few moments, both women took the fencing stance and began. Juri, of course, was quick, thrusting and lunging at Tia's smaller form. Tia nimbly dodged, twirling the foil into her left hand for the moment to block one of Juri's powerful blows.

     "She's good. Skilled with both hands, I see. She's similar to…" Juri thought.

     Tossing the foil back into her right hand gracefully, Tia turned to the offensive. The sound of metal against metal echoed as both women managed to knock one another's foil from their hands. The crowd cheered as both women simultaneously removed their hemlets.

     "Excellent! I have not been matched in quite a while…" Juri stepped closer to the girl, her emerald eyes then widened. "You! You're…"

     Tia nodded. "Perhaps…we should talk elsewhere…"

     "Yes…" Juri nodded, still wide-eyed, and followed Tia.

     "Who are you?" Juri finally asked.

     Tia turned around, her golden strands spilling forward from the fallen out braid. Those blue orbs met Juri's emerald. "I…am not a duelist of this plane. Whereas you fight to obtain the Rose Bride, I fight to protect all involved; Anthy, Utena, and you duelists."

     "And what the hell does that mean?"

     "That you should believe in the power of miracles and not try to disprove it for it will all be in vain!"

     Juri at once lifted her hand to slap Tia, but it was Tia who caught her arm. Sternly, Juri replied, "And I suppose that you are the person to prove me wrong? You don't even know me!"

     "I know you more than you know yourself. You have suffered long enough."

     "You know nothing!" Juri cried, slamming her arm away from Tia's grasp. Quickly, she ran towards her dorm for fear of tears. Tears---she would scold herself for showing a weakness.

     Tia just stood there, her face saddened. How would she be able to prove to Juri that miracles exist? It was bad enough that throughout the week she had been at Ohtori, Tia managed to fall for the cruelly silent Juri Arisugawa.

~*~

     Hours had passed since her meeting with Juri, and Tia had found herself back at her dorm. She was lying down when a soft knock on the door was heard. Moments later, Janus came running towards his sister, face pale as a ghost, and handed her a note sealed with the rose crest. It read in a slanted-like angle:

_To the one who has awoken:_

_   Duel tonight for the purity of one's heart…_

It was unsigned, but somehow, Tia knew where to go. Before rushing out of the door, she calmed her little brother, hugging him. Seconds later, she rushed out of the door, her small legs carrying her to the regular dueling arena…and beyond.

     Little did Tia know, however, that Juri had been sitting near the fountain and followed her up to the duelist arena. Still hiding in the shadows, Juri watched as Tia stood in the center.

     "Darkness beyond twilight…open the gate unto the plane of the gods. Allow this celestial guardian passage…!" Immediately, light enveloped Tia, and she felt the familiar touch of feathers and white rose petals, indicating her transformation. Juri just stood there, speechless and wide-eyed while Tia was transported to the celestial plane.

     Facing her was an opponent of pure darkness, a shadow. Raising swords to one another, the battle began. It had seemed for a moment that the shadow would win, but in the end, Tia's holy sword was able to slice through the darkness. Each battle would be somewhat similar---kill or be killed.

     As she left the garden, Tia felt the petals touch her again, and she was left in her pure white night garments. Any wounds she had received in battle would now be visible. Wincing, Tia clutched her right shoulder, which was now bleeding. She began to stagger as she walked until finally, she fell to her knees. To her surprise, Juri was right behind her, lifting Tia gently in her arms, like a baby. This caused a slight crimson to seep into Tia's porcelain cheeks.

     "J-Juri?"

     "You all right, Tia?"

     "Just a scratch…" she winced.

     Juri shook her head and shushed Tia, carrying her to her dorm room. This wound would need to be dressed soon.

     "Why are you helping me?" Tia asked softly as Juri dressed the wound.

     "Contrary to what is believed, I do not have a heart of ice."

     Tia nodded, rubbing her arm, accidentally brushing her hand with Juri's. This caused Tia's cheeks to regain the flush, which in turn, caused Juri to laugh softly.

     "Do not get used to it, however. I do not expect the girl who beat me in a duel to be wounded so easily."

     "Juri…" Tia started to say something when Shiori walked in. Both Juri and Tia let out a soft groan.

     "Juri, I need to speak with you. Please….I'm lonely…" Shiori wrapped her arms around the taller, clenching gently. Tia just glared; there was absolutely nothing pure or innocent about Shiori, yet Juri's heart felt one of the purest forms of love for her. Juri sighed in annoyance and followed, leaving Tia.

     A few moments later, Tia was racing out of Juri's dorm, barefoot and wounded, heading towards the dueling arena. All Juri could see Tia's beautiful golden hair flowing violently in the wind as she ran.

     "What? Tia? She should not be dueling in her condition!"

     "But what about me, Juri? _I_ need you…" Shiori replied, fluttering her eyelashes.

     "No, Shiori. Just no." That was all Juri has said before running after Tia. What had come over her? Usually Juri was unable to refuse Shiori; could it be?

~*~

     What was it that had caused Tia to run off? Janus had quietly slipped from his bed that night and found his sister gone. Knowing that she must have run off to duel," he followed, uncertain exactly of where he had to go, but he knew his intuition would guide him.

     "Again I am summoned, and again I will answer…" Tia thought as she stood before the entrance to the celestial plane.

     Her words echoed loudly, "Darkness beyond twilight…" Janus approached the area, carefully attempting to remain unseen.

     "Open the gate unto the plane of the gods!" she continued as her body began to illuminate and turn transparent. "Allow this celestial guardian passage!" Tia disappeared.

     Janus darted toward the light but soon found himself again in total darkness. "No!" He exclaimed, beginning to walk toward it. Suddenly, he was held back. Turning his head, he saw Juri.

     "Who are you and why are you here?" Juri sternly inquired. Hesitating to answer, Janus parted his lips as if to speak.

     "I'm worried about her," they both said in unison. Pausing for a moment to stare at each other, Juri released her hold on him.

     The light from which Tia had left from appeared again. Juri picked Janus up and ran away. Tia then appeared and quickly fell to her knees. "Too much," she whispered.

     "Go home and forget this ever happened!" Juri commanded as she placed Janus on the ground. Noticing her rose signet, Janus became irritated.

     "Why should I listen to you? You've got one of those stupid rings, too…" Janus asked. being interrupted by a slap across the face courtesy of Juri.

     "Remember what I said before!" Juri yelled before leaving the scene.

     Approaching Tia, tears came to Juri's eyes as she saw the injured young girl on the concrete. Tia's lovely blond hair was messed and her eyes were half open. Gently, Juri took Tia into her arms again, softly caressing the smaller girl's face.

     "Stop being foolish by pretending to play the heroine…" Juri whispered. Why did she care? She did not know even that answer, but the smaller girl softened her heart.

     Janus observed from a distance, crying softly. "This nonsense must come to an end," he thought. "I will be the one who will bring about the greatest revolution the world has ever seen!"


	4. Chapter 4 Death Match

Chapter 4: Death Match

     "Open the gate unto the plane of the gods!"

     Those words resonated in Janus's mind. Lying in his bed, he looked down at his bare ring finger on his right hand. Touching his cheek, he remembered Juri's words to forget everything. His deep blue eyes narrowed. He would show her that he was capable of bringing about the greatest revolution so that his dear sister would not have to endure so much strain. It was then decided; Janus would sneak into Juri's room and steal her signet to be granted access. It would be simple since Juri was asleep from tending to Tia's wounds.

     His small frame softly snuck into Juri's bedroom, slowly approaching the sleeping lioness. Slowing his own breathing motions, Janus moved even closer, and saw that the signet was around Juri's ring finger. At that moment, Janus held his breath and gently slipped the signet from Juri's finger, and ran out. He did it! He would show everyone!

     It had begun to cloud up in the dark night sky. There would be an awesome downpour and a show of lightning later, but now all that was present was thunder. Janus's small figure was seen running frantically towards the dueling arena. Juri's ring was easily recognized, granting Janus access.

     "Now, what were those words?" Janus thought. Would the higher power accept him? The words then came to him.

     "Darkness beyond twilight…open the gate unto the plane of the gods! Allow this celestial guardian passage!" He cried out, raising the ring.

     But light did not envelop this little boy; he was, instead, thrust into the air onto the plane of the gods, unarmed. His blue eyes widened. This was not supposed to happen! Immediately, he saw two of the shadow figures, their eyes glowing red and staring at him. One had two swords as arms while the other only had one. They stood on both sides of Janus, and their eyes became brighter. The winds picked up as a force stronger than gravity hit the innocent form of Janus. He screamed loudly in pain, causing an echo among the halls of Ohtori. A ball of bright light was released.

     At that same moment, Tia's eyes flashed open.

     "Janus!" She cried. This caused Juri to awaken and enter the other room.

     "What is it, Tia?"

     "Janus…I felt…a light go out…" Tia was in a cold sweat by now, and her face was pale. By this time, Juri had noticed her signet was missing.

     "It's gone…my signet!"

     "He's gone to the outer plane…I must go," Tia staggered to stand, but Juri held her. 

     "You are extremely too weak. You'll be killed."

     "My brother is up there…" she looked at Juri, who nodded.

     "But I am going with you…"

     Tia nodded, and they both ran quickly towards the dueling arena. Tia could feel Janus's presence slightly. He had really gone to the outer plane.

     And there he was, lying, collapsed and torn on the ground of the arena. Tia could tell that something threw a force against him. Quickly, she ran towards the body of her beloved brother, and fell to her knees.

     "Janus…why?"

     "Tia…I didn't…want you hurt…" He staggered to speak.

     "Janus…stay with me…please. You're all I have. I'll be all alone…"

     "No…you are not alone…She will take…care of you…"

     "Janus…" Tia pulled him closer, her tears now falling, without hope of stopping.

     "I'm not…scared now…You'll beat…them all…Tia…I…love you…" His eyes closed at that moment, and his body eased up dramatically.

     Tia choked, "Janus!"

     Within a few moments, Janus's body faded away, a strange death. Juri knelt down by Tia and placed a hand on her shoulder.

     "No…Janus! JANUS!" Tia wailed a cry that echoed throughout all of Ohtori.

     In the distance, someone overlooked what was going on, and a crystallized tear fell.


	5. Chapter 5 Unconditional Love: The Power ...

Chapter 5: Unconditional Love: The Power of Eros

     Feeling someone watching them, Juri's cold emerald eyes looked towards the shadows. Defensively, she pulled Tia's sobbing, broken form closer to her.

     "Who's there?" Juri firmly called.

     Footsteps were heard as the figure approached them, moving out of the shadows. The light finally reached _his_ form. Long, beautiful red hair flowed with the wind while his teal robe-like uniform shone in the moonlight like a nobleman. His eyes remained closed, as he was blind.

     "Please do not worry. I am no threat, but allow me to dispose of this evil," he said softly, pulling out two swords, one in each hand. At once, he lunged at one shadow, killing it instantly. The one with two swords attempted to best the young man, but in vain, as it was also destroyed. He then returned to them and knelt by Tia.

     "I…am Adonis, Guardian Eros of the Red Rose. Purity, I have been searching for you."

     Tia's tear-stained looked up in even more shock, but she said nothing.

     "He is safe now, Tia," Adonis softly whispered, stroking the golden strands of Tia's hair. She just nodded. Adonis then turned to Juri.

     "Please, take her somewhere safe to rest. She is physically, emotionally, and spiritually worn."

     "Don't you think I know that?! This is too much for her to handle and you walk in here with your calm-attitude!" Juri yelled.

     Adonis gently placed a hand on Juri's shoulder as she lifted Tia's small form in her arms. Somehow, this calmed Juri slightly.

     "Right now, she will only respond to you, Miss Arisugawa. Take care of her. You are all she has now…" Adonis said, leaving them.

     Juri nodded, and walked out of the arena towards the garden. By now, Tia's body had given in to sleep as she was safely curled in Juri's arms.

     "Only to me?" Juri thought as they approached her dorm. She shook her head, thinking, "This is not a way to prove that miracles exist." Reaching the bed in her room, she gently placed Tia under the covers. Juri ran her fingers through her auburn tresses. Turning to leave, she heard Tia's soft voice, saddened, which made her stop.

     "Juri…"

     Juri turned around to see Tia sitting straight up, with the look of sadness in her beautiful blue eyes. Where was that light that normally killed the darkness?

     "Tia…I…"

     Tia just looked down, and then out towards the wind. "I…I'm all alone now…"

     That was enough to break even Juri's so-called heart of ice, for within the next moment, she sat next to Tia, and pulled her into a warm embrace. She then understood what Adonis meant.

     "No, Tia. You are not alone…"

     Those blue eyes looked up at Juri, questioning. Juri smiled softly, and gently wiped the tears from Tia's eyes. It was also then that Tia understood; there was an unspoken bond between them.

     "You have to continue to fight, Tia," Juri whispered. "But you must rest first."

     "But Janus…"

     "He would have wanted you to continue. But, get your strength back and rest. Your friend, Adonis will handle a few battles, I am sure."

     "Will you stay with me, Juri, at least until I fall asleep?"

     "Yes, Tia. I'll stay all night here if you wish." Juri could feel a slight change in herself. She was being protective of someone else now besides Shiori.

     Adonis stood at the entrance to the outer plane. The winds brushed against his long red hair.

     "Darkness beyond twilight…" He recited the same incantation as red rose petals enveloped him. At the outer plane, he faced another shadow guardian—one that spoke this time.

     "Is the girl dead from shock yet? I can show you how her beloved brother felt when he was destroyed," it said.

     "You will not get further than my swords, vile demon," Adonis replied, rushing towards it.

     "We will destroy everything 'she' loves…"

     "And I will destroy you!" Adonis yelled, running both swords through the shadow, causing it to fade.


	6. Chapter 6 Binding Ties

Chapter 6: Binding Ties

     "He's gone…" Tia whispered, her face hidden in her hands. Her only brother was no longer alive. How could she deal now?

     "What's your problem?" Shiori asked, and walked into the room Tia was in.

     "My brother…he is gone…" Tia repeated, drawing her knees to her chest, clenching them and burying her face in her arms.

     "I overheard Juri talking to Touga before, it's not your fault that your brother was nothing but a naïve child."

     "What would you know?!" Tia snapped back, looking up with a dimmed fire in her blue eyes.

     Juri entered the room quietly, unseen by Shiori. "I know what I know. He did something that was really stupid, and paid the ultimate price," Shiori continued, loving the affect she was having on the innocent Tia.

     "That's enough Shiori, get out," Juri said quietly. Shocked by Juri's tone with her as well as being overheard, Shiori turned around.

     Shiori nodded quietly, leaving the guest room where Tia was, and walked into Juri's bedroom. Juri followed while Shiori looked around Juri's room.

     "What you said was very inappropriate, cruel, heartless, and insensitive!" Juri scolded. 

     Ignoring Juri's words, Shiori's lips parted, "Why am I cut out of your picture, Juri? Where's your locket…you know, the one with…MY picture…Juri?"

     "You knew my old secret all along, huh?" Juri replied, showing no emotion, with her voice unfazed. "You are no longer important to me. In the past, you were once. However, I have grown tired of you. I have found something else to care about other than you. As of this moment, you are out of my life, forever!"

     Shiori was stunned and shocked. Those violet eyes widened, tears threatening. She couldn't let Juri win! However, visibly broken up, she quickly left Juri's.

     "I don't know what just came over me, but I haven't felt this…relief in years," Juri turned towards the guest room. "Thank you…Tia…" Juri thought, her lips curling into a soft smile. It had been a long while since one had found its way to her face. After a few moments of brooding, Juri went back into the guest room to find Tia's small form perched by the windowsill. Those blue eyes focused on Juri.

     "I know…that I should not ask, but…that girl, Shiori…it seems like your defenses go up around her. What did she do to you, Juri?" Tia softly asked, looking away.

     Juri sighed. She knew that she would eventually have to tell her.

     "I'm sorry, Juri. I…" a finger was pressed to Tia's lips. A soft crimson seeped into Tia's porcelain cheeks.

     "A long time ago, I allowed my heart to grow attached and fall in love. Unfortunately, it was Shiori who possessed my heart…and used that to her advantage, all the while feeling completely disgusted by my feelings…" Juri began, noting the sincere reactions that Tia gave her.

     "But she did not realize that I…loved her until later, so she would continue to taunt and hurt me in any way possible. As a reminder of our old lives, I kept her picture in a golden locket, which was destroyed during a battle with Utena." Juri sighed. 

     "Shiori once spoke of believing in miracles, but I no longer believe in miracles. If there was such a thing, I would have been free a long time ago…." With a sigh, and a hand touching her heart where the locket once fell, Juri finished.

     Tia's blue eyes widened as a small tear fell. This surprised Juri as she wiped it away gently.

     "A tear…on my account?" Juri softly asked, not understanding.

     "I…do not understand why or how she could hurt you, Juri!"

     "Well, she was able to…"

     "Even so…you should believe in miracles! The fact that you are able to go on with your life…proves so! Believing in miracles…is how I still fight…" Tia said gently.

     "And why is it you fight, Tia? What do you have to gain?"

     "I fight…to protect the innocence of others and the purity of their heart…"

     "And what do you mean by that?"

     "I protect the purity of your heart, Juri." She had finally said it; one of her true purposes was to protect Juri.

     "I am not pure, Tia. Not even close…"

     "You are wrong! The love that you felt for Shiori…was one of the purest forms!" Tia's piercing blue eyes sparkled.

     "She doesn't think that what I felt was disgusting?" Juri thought, and then shook her head. "I am not who I was then…"

     "Your heart has not changed, despite your strong efforts to hide it!"

     "You know nothing, Tia!"

     At that moment, Tia took Juri's in her own small ones. Her deep blue eyes looked sincerely into Juri's emerald ones.

     "Juri…I…I wish I could just simply show you the power of miracles…"

     Juri's eyes widened at Tia's genuine emotion. Maybe her purpose for the Rose Bride _was _unimportant. Perhaps the so-called power of miracles…had been right in front of her blinded eyes?

     "Tia…"

     "Juri…"

     Finally, Tia gained the courage and closed the gap between them. Lightly, she pressed her lips against Juri's in a soft kiss. Closing her emerald eyes, Juri moved her arms, and brought Tia closer to her, hands around her waist. Tia let out a sigh. After a few moments, both women came up for air and azure met emerald.

     Juri ran her hand from Tia's head to her heart.

     "What's wrong, Juri?" Tia dared to ask.

     "Nothing, Tia. Just making sure that you are real…"

     Wrapping her arms around Juri in a warm embrace, Tia sighed again happily. Juri, in turn, pulled Tia close, resting her chin on Tia's head. A few moments passed, and Juri felt Tia's body ease as she had fallen asleep. A smiled crept upon Juri's lips as she brushes a hand through Tia's golden strands.

     "I only hope…that what you are fighting for…will show its light to you as well…" Juri whispered softly.


	7. Chapter 7: Up and Away

Chapter 7: Up and Away

     "This meeting of the Guardians will come to order!" Adonis commanded, pacing back and forth, red hair spilling forward on his tea robe. "Tia, one of our strongest, is broken, darkness threatens us all, and we must do something about it before it is too late. We must do something before…our options run out."

     Three figures, obscured by a lack of light, knelt before Adonis. Two had the figure of a woman, although one was smaller, and the other had that of a man.

     "It's time for another one of you to step forth and add to the efforts of this mission," he continued. "Who is willing? Sacrifice?" Adonis asked, focusing at the guardian to farthest to his right. "Wisdom?" he continued, his concentration slowly moving left, "or Valor?" 

     There was no response as a hush fell over them.

     "I sense fear in all of you, even if I cannot see it on your faces. We must protect those we are destined to mirror. I have spoken, disperse!"

     Tia sighed, opening her sleepy eyes slowly. Still nestled in Juri's strong, warm arms, she looked up to see the unconscious older girl. "So beautiful and innocent!" Tia thought, allowing a smile upon her lips. "I must be strong to protect Juri, because no one should be able to hurt her…" Juri twitched slightly then before opening her emerald eyes, meeting lovely azure ones.

     "Oh…Tia…you're awake?" Juri asked softly. Tia nodded, still silent.

     "About earlier…" Tia started.

     Juri caressed Tia's face, smiling gently. Tia's eyes closed slightly as she let out a soft sigh. Her body somehow relaxed in Juri's arms. Juri's hand moved to Tia's golden strands, running her fingers through them. Their eyes locked for what seemed like an eternity. 

     Smiling, Juri softly spoke, "I may not yet believe in the power of miracles, but you've given me a reason to believe in you, Tia."

     Tia smiled, snuggling closer in Juri's arms. It was quite difficult to tell where Tia ended or where Juri began.

     At the next moment, Juri's telephone rang. Juri slowly, and reluctantly stood to leave the room. Answering the phone, her eyes widened at the person on the other line.

     "It's me," Touga said calmly. "We need to meet –now-." The phone clicked.

     "Tia, I need to leave for a while…" Juri spoke as she walked down the hall, pausing when she reached where Tia was. A light, similar to that which took Tia to the outer plane, had appeared. Tia stood near the light, as though she were waiting what was to come. Walking towards her, Juri took her hand gently, as though to removed the girl from a trance. Moments later, a young man appeared.

     "Please, do not be alarmed. I am her friend," he spoke.

     "Guardian of Sacrifice, Tristan…please meet Juri Arisugawa…a member of the Student Council," Tia explained.

     Juri nodded, adding, "I…need to leave, but I will return shortly."

     Tristan smiled, replying, "I have a feeling you'll cross paths again sooner than you think…"

~*~*

     "Guardians of what?" Touga asked, slightly surprised.

     "Our lives are dedicated to protecting the Engaged, the Rose Bride, and those who wear the crest of the rose…" Tia began.

     "Because an evil threatens your existence, we have appeared to intervene," Adonis concluded.

     Juri listened quietly, smiling and nodding.

     "Darkness beyond twilight…" Tristan called out, his violet hair blowing in the winds with his black dueling uniform.

     Juri rose and continued, "Open the gateway unto the plane of the gods!"

     Miki and Touga watched Juri, surprised beyond belief. How could she know that incantation?

     "Are you…one of them, Juri?" Miki asked nervously.

     Juri shook her head, as the light, which would transport everyone, appeared above them.

     "Where are we going?" Utena asked, holding Anthy's hands tightly, reassuring her.

     "The outer plane," Adonis replied as their bodies became translucent as they left the Student Council meeting platform. Miki's blue eyes widened, while both Touga and Saionji stood with no emotion. Juri and Tia locked gazes, and Tia nodded.

     "Where are we?" Utena asked.

     "What is this awful place?" Juri inquired.

     "This is the outer plane, where the guardians do battle," Adonis explained.

     "It looks like a place where dreams come to die…" Miki added.

     "It is not…" Adonis replied.

     "An evil has taken control of this hallowed place," Tia began. She knelt down on the ground and placed her hand on the cold surface. Light reflected back and eventually a white rose sprung up. Tia smiled. "There is life here, but it is hidden." The jewel in the middle of her forehead began to glow slightly as she stood back up.

     "This evil threatens the existence of all of us—Guardian, Duelists, Engaged, and the Rose Bride," Tristan continued.

     "Observe, "Adonis said.

     Tia stood in the middle of the arena, and raised her hand in the air. A sword appeared in it, glowing a bright light. "Shadow, present yourself! I, Guardian of Purity and Innocence, demand a duel!" 

     Juri's eyes widened as a shadow took a silhouetted human form, one hand in the shape of a sword.

     "These awful creatures threaten to invade our world for their own revolution," Adonis noted. With a few slashed, Tia had easily defeated the vile creature. A soft sigh was let out.

     "There's plenty more where that came from," Tristan said.

     "They are collectively known as Dark Shadows. Cleverly planning their next move, they wait for a moment of weakness to strike, similar to the dreams Tia and Juri both experienced," Adonis explained as both women looked at one another again.

     "I'm confused. What exactly to they want?" Touga asked.

     "They want to possess those which they duel and win against. Janus has already suffered this fate, but there's a way…" Tristan replied.

     Before he could finish, a scream from Utena broke the semblance of serenity present. 

     "She's bound! How did that happen?" Juri exclaimed.

     "They're trying to capture her…" Adonis muttered, "an odd move for them."

     "Juri…do you trust me?" Tia asked, over the painful screams of Utena.

     Juri hesitated, but then nodded. Walking closer, her azure eyes never leaving Juri's emerald, Tia placed a small hand on Juri's chest, creating a small light. 

     "If this hurts…I'm sorry. I will try to make it painless, Juri," Tia whispered as the light became brighter. Tia then placed her free arm around Juri's back to hold her steady if she were to collapse. 

     Those emerald eyes closed, wincing slightly, but showing no pain. Juri's body eased up after a few moments, falling into Tia's arm as she pulled a shimmering sword from Juri. Lowering Juri to the ground gently, she caressed Juri's face.

     "I'm sorry if that hurt, Juri. I will return this to you. Thank you, for trusting me."

     Azure eyes narrowed at the shadow enveloping Utena. Quickly, Tia lunged towards it with Juri's shining sword in hand and brushed past Utena. The shadow quickly retreated, leaving Utena alone as Anthy ran to her to help.

     "This is the power of the Guardians…" Tia replied as she knelt down by Juri again. "Juri…" Gently, she turned the sword back into a beam of light that returned to Juri. Emerald eyes opened up wearily. "I'm sorry, Juri…"

     Juri smiled faintly, and then closed her eyes. Adonis lifted her form in her arms and then commanded that everyone leave the plane. With Adonis, concerned that she hurt Juri, Tia ran quickly to keep up. Groans echoed from the darkness.

     "They'll be back," a faint voice announced.

     "**_Very_** soon…"


	8. Chapter 8: Broken

Chapter 8: Broken

            "That's it for today, everyone. And please remember the watercolor project for the next class!" a teacher's voice echoed as Tia left the room. In a rush, she bumped into Juri's strong awaiting arms, awarded with a soft chuckle.

            "In a hurry, Tia?" Juri smiled, brushing a soft lock of Tia's golden hair away.

            Blushing, Tia shook her head, blond strands spilling in front. "No…I was just…waiting…"

            "Waiting? Might I ask for what or whom?" Juri coyly smiled. She loved the mid-afternoon bantering that she and Tia shared.

            Tia gently took Juri's hands in her own small ones and began to drag her towards the picnic area, giggling. "You of course!"

            Both women giggled softly now as they walked hand-in-hand, enjoying the pleasant weather. Meanwhile, Adonis, now also in a uniform, walked casually towards a quiet spot to read. His deep thoughts were soon interrupted, however.

            "Adonis! Sir Adonis!" a little voice loudly called to him. His ears twitched as he moved to the direction of the owner. No sooner had Adonis turned, the owner was in front of him. Her hair was a light shade of blue, held up in two short odangos. She was not more than thirteen years of age.

            "Oh…Riko. I take it you have transferred?" Adonis asked.

            "Yes, you know I am ready to help 'her,'" Riko replied cheerfully.

            "Then you know that Purity is very fragile right now."

            "Yes, we must do our best to keep her strong," she said.

            Adonis gave a sage-like nod.

~*~

            The clang of metal upon metal could be heard in the fencing arena. In the middle of the practicing area, Juri and Tia were sparring. Shiori silently watched from the balcony. Juri and Tia's foils met a few times before they managed to knock them out of one another's hands.

            "What a match," Juri said, smiling. A soft crimson crept into Tia's porcelain cheeks, and she giggled.

            At that moment, Shiori approached both women and looked at Juri. "Juri, please, a word with you?" Softly, she asked. Juri sighed in annoyance and nodded. Placing a hand on Tia's shoulder, Juri smiled a half smile. She had to tie up loose ends. Tia nodded, understanding. Afterward, Juri and Shiori left towards Juri's dorm, while Tia went to visit Adonis in the garden.

~*~

            The door closed behind them as Shiori sat on the soft couch. Folding her arms across her chest, denoting her impatience, Juri looked at Shiori.

            "What _is_ it Shiori? I though I had told you to stay out of my life…"

            "Juri…I won't let you write me off so easily."

            "And who gives you such privilege?"

            "You do. I still occupy your thoughts," Shiori replied, caressing Juri's cheek and running her hand down her face, "…and your dreams," she was moving her hand lower, leaving it inside Juri's blouse, over her heart, "…and your heart." Looking deeply into Juri's emerald eyes, Shiori leaned in to capture the forbidden lips of the fencing captain. As the kiss deepened, Juri became overwhelmed with the flood of memories and feelings that rushed into her mind. Doubt and uncertainty established an ominous base in Juri's psyche. 

            After her meeting with Adonis, Tia quickly approached Juri's room. Peeking through the slightly ajar door, the scene before her burned itself into her mind.

            As Juri pulled away from the kiss, she saw Tia's small frame trembling, eyes full of tears. Emerald eyes widened.

            "I was wrong about you, Juri…do as you wish. May the rose seal protect you…"she cried, running away.

            "Juri, stop," Shiori commanded. Juri, once again, turned to look at Shiori. Finally, the light had completely left those emerald eyes as she drifted into a trance. With a smirk of victory, Shiori pulled out a replica of the once shattered locket that Juri possessed. Juri's heart sank as she succumbed to the darkness. Smiling, Shiori placed it around Juri's delicate neck, and kissed her.

            Tia's small legs ran out of Juri's hall, to a destination she had not yet decided. Softly, her footsteps were heard down the long corridor, running. What happened? Why was her heart hurting so? This pain was different than the pain from Janus, yet the sting was just as strong. Not watching where she was going, Tia bumped into Adonis, who gracefully caught her.

            "Tia, what is it? I sense a dark presence. Are you hurt?" He asked. All Tia was able to do was cry. Her heart had been broken for the first time.

            "Juri…"

            The small form of Riko stood next to Adonis, her soft light blue odangos blowing in the wind. She placed a small hand on Tia's cheek, wiping a tear away. 

            "Everything will work out, Tia. My name is Riko, and I am the Teal Rose guardian of wisdom. Please put your mind at ease. I will investigate and handle this shadow."

            "What happened, precious one?" Adonis fondly asked. Tia took a breath.

            "It's Juri. She is different…she is with…Shiori now…"

            "I thought her heart had only you in it, Tia?" Adonis asked, obviously taken off guard.

            Sadly, Tia shook her head. "No…she chose Shiori. And I must respect that decision…and still protect Juri's heart…"

            Riko closed her eyes for a few moments, and then opened them. She shook her head, light blue hair spilling forward.

            "No. Both her mind and heart are clouded. Shiori has been possessed by an evil entity, and has captured Juri's thoughts," Riko explained. For thirteen, she was quite intelligent.

            "Is it them?" Adonis asked.

            Looking at each other, they both nodded.

            "So what do we do?" Tia asked.

            "This must be their latest ploy…" Adonis began, "…to possess someone close to a duelist who that duelist has some sort of weakening attachment to. In this case, it was Juri and Shiori."

            "This is only my hypothesis, but I think this is our purpose – duel the possessed to release the shadow and the spell," Riko concluded.

            With soft footsteps, Tristan approached. "Good evening. In response to what you asked, the one destined to protect Arisugawa Juri or any duelist targeted is to duel whomever the shadow has possessed. If the shadow wins, the guardian fades, and we are three steps away from the mission. Tia, you must challenge Shiori. Use your power within you to defeat them."

            At that moment, Tristan placed his hand on Tia's chest, causing a small light to appear and then disappear. 

            "That is your power, Tia," he continued, looking into his friend's eyes deeply with sorrow before embracing her tightly.

~*~

            "Juri…so beautiful…you have suffered so much…" Shiori whispered softly, hands wandering to Juri's uniform and unbuttoning it. Softly, she kissed Juri again. Those once lively emerald eyes were darkened, as though she were a robot.

            "Shiori…I…" Juri began, her body collapsing on the couch into Shiori.

            Quickly, Tia ran it, slamming the door open. When had she become so rash? 

            "Shiori!" Tia yelled, trying to ignore the horrid image before her eyes: a half nude Juri in the arms of such a person. "I know your game, and I challenge you to a duel…now!"

            "Let's go, little weakling," Shiori started, standing up. "Juri and I will see you there," she continued, taking Juri's hand and disappearing.

            "Darkness beyond twilight," Tia's voice echoed, "Open the gate until the plane of the gods!" With a brilliant flash of light, Tia's form was now that of guardian Purity. Quickly, she also disappeared unto the plane.


	9. Chapter 9: Darkness Beyond Twilight

Chapter 9: Darkness Beyond Twilight 

**Part I**

            "Why don't you just give it up?! Juri's heart will forever belong to only me and harden to everyone else!" Shiori yelled, lunging towards Tia violently.

            "You do not deserve the love she feels for you! Tell me, do you even care for Juri?" Tia cried, nimbly dodging Shiori's blows.

            "No."

            As Shiori approached her, Juri stood still, as though time for her had stopped. A slight tear fell from her darkened eyes. The part of Juri that was still alive was slowly dying. 

            "I won't forgive you!" Tia cried, her own tears now flowing from those beautiful ice blue eyes.

            Shiori smirked evilly, caressing Juri's face, and then placing a hand on her chest. This had been done once before. Suddenly, a bright light appeared and Shiori pulled out a shining sword – _Juri's_ sword. At that moment, Juri let out a blood-curdling scream. Tia's eyes widened, but she was determined now more than ever.

            "Give it up, Tia. Juri will never grow to love you. You will never possess her heart!" Shiori laughed, dashing towards Tia, who blocked the attack. Tia knew that if Shiori won, Juri would never be free. Tia, herself, would also fade as well. She could tell that the shadow inside Shiori would kill her, yet she could not bring herself to kill Shiori to get to it. What could she do?

            "The only one who should possess Juri's heart is Juri!" Being thrown down, Tia staggered to her feet, leaning on her sword. "I…it does not matter if Juri does not return my love. I will always love her and care…" Tia stood up, her aura glowing a bright blue.

            Even in her trance-like state, Juri's eyes widened.

            "Die!" Shiori yelled as she rushed at Tia.

            But Tia had other plans. Quickly, she rushed at Shiori as well. They clashed, but it was Tia who knocked the sword out of Shiori's hands.

            A demonic voice now spoke from Shiori, "You cannot save this vessel. Just kill her."

            "No. I will save her without harming her," Tia folded her hands in front if her. _"Celestial light, grant me the power to purify this weary soul. Destroy the vile creature that has taken over Shiori's body!"_

            As Shiori attempted to strike her, Tia gently touched her with the light in her hands. The shadow inside Shiori felt such pain that it escaped the body, causing the girl to collapse. Tia took this opportunity to dash towards the shadow, over Shiori, and slice it with the blade of her sword. Finally the shadow faded.

            At once, life returned to Juri's emerald eyes as she looked around, then at Tia's form. The once shy Tia had changed. Juri could tell by the way she stood with her sword, in a confident stance. Quickly, Riko ran up to Tia.

            "Tia! You did it! You have become so strong!"

            Tia just nodded. Juri then finally spoke.

            "Tia…"

            Cold blue eyes glanced into Juri's direction. Why was Tia acting so…distant? The normally cheerful girl usually had more life in her eyes. Now, it seemed as though she had given up on something. Perhaps it was true.

Part II 

            Finally, the cherry blossom festival had come to Ohtori – a well-loved tradition. Tia had been practicing for a long time the dance that she would perform. She still kept away from Juri, not wanting to give herself a false hope. Juri, on the other hand, kept trying to find the young guardian. 

            "Tia, are you ready for the ritual dance?" Tristan asked.

            "Yes. It is important that every step is correct…" she replied.

            In fact, there was a completely different reason to the dance that Tia was going to perform. The traditional dance was meant for the "miko" to call upon the other guardians to appear. It must be done on a full moon. If Tia were this "miko," then they would find out soon. The festival, coincidentally, fell on such a night with a full moon. 

            Gracefully, Tia stood near the wakes of the lake, dressed in soft, light flowing garments and a dancing staff decorated with tiny bells in hand. Out of nowhere, Juri approached her, firmly grabbing Tia's small shoulders to keep her from running away.

            "Juri…stop! You're hurting me!" she cried, not wanting to look into those beautiful emerald eyes that were upon her.

            "Tia, why have you been avoiding me as though I were a plague?"

            "I do not want to interfere with…"

            "Shiori? Nonsense. She is nothing, Tia. Not anymore."

            "But you love her..."

            "I did once. But…I…"

            Softly, Tia sighed as Juri loosened her grip. Moving her hands gently to caress Tia's face, Juri looked in to her guardian's blue eyes.

            "Shiori means absolutely nothing to me any longer, Tia. You have shown me the power of love…the power of miracles."

            "If…if this is so, then why do you still bear that locket?"

            "Would you care to remove it for me?"

            Tia nodded, lifting her small hands to the locket's fastener. At the moment she touched it; the locket disappeared. 

            "Now do you believe me?" Juri asked.

            Tia fell in Juri's arms, hugging tightly. The image of Shiori's lips on Juri's finally faded from memory. Crying softly, Tia replied, " I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

            Juri ran her hands through Tia's golden hair. "None of that now. You have a dance to perform and everyone is waiting."

            Nodding, Tia picked up her staff. "Juri…?"

            "Hmm…?"

            "I love you." Tia had finally said it.

            Juri's emerald eyes widened slightly at that statement. Tia…loves her? She then smiled softly, and replied, "I love you."

            Those normally icy blue eyes softened as she turned towards the lake. Many of the students had gathered for the festival, especially to see Tia. Adonis, Riko, and Tristan had also arrived, hoping to see the final two guardians appear.

            The crowd hushed as Tia took her first step onto the waters. No one expected her to remain standing on the surface, but most blew it off as a trick of the light. 
    
    _yami no yozora ga futari wakatsu no wa_
    
    _yobiau kokoro hadaka ni suru tame_
    
    _kazari nugisute subete nakusu toki_
    
    _nanika ga mieru_ 
    
    The dark night sky separates us
    
    to lay bare our hearts as they call out to each other.
    
    Cast off your useless trappings. Some things can only be seen
    
    when you've lost everything. 
    
    _kaze yo watashi wa tachimukau_
    
    _yukou kurushimi no umi e to_
    
    _kizuna kono mune ni kizande_
    
    _kudakeru nami wa hatenaku tomo_
    
    Oh wind, I will stand and face you!
    
    I will go to the sea of anguish,
    
    though bonds cut my chest,
    
    and the crushing waves are endless.
    
    _nani wo motomete daremo arasou no?_
    
    _nagashita chishio hana wo sakaseru no?_
    
    _toutoki ashita kono te ni suru made_
    
    _deaeru hi made_
    
    What does everyone seek by fighting?
    
    Does spilled blood cause flowers to bloom?
    
    Until the precious tomorrow is in my hands...
    
    Until the day we meet...
    
    _kaze yo watashi wa tachimukau_
    
    _yukou kagayaki wo mezashite_
    
    _inori kono mune ni dakishime_
    
    _samayou yami no you na mirai_
    
    Oh wind, I will stand and face you!
    
    I will go and head for the brilliance.
    
    Embracing prayer to my heart,
    
    I wander the seemingly dark future.
    
    _kaze yo watashi wa osorenai_
    
    _ai koso mitsukedashita kiseki yo_
    
    _kimi wo shinjite'ru yorokobi_
    
    _arashi wa ai ni kizuku tame ni fuite'ru *_
    
    Oh wind, I am not afraid!
    
    Love is the miracle I have found!
    
    It's my joy to believe in you.
    
    The storm blows so that we might realize [our] love *

                As the music played, Tia twirled gracefully, dancing with her staff, allowing the tiny bells to ring once in a while. When the top hit the water, everything turned to a starlit sky—only to the duelists and guardians. Tia's aura began to glow as a form appeared next to her, resembling her dressed in sacred garments.

            "Is Purity the miko?" Riko asked, leaning on Adonis.

            "It seems so. And here I thought that she was just the messenger…" Adonis replied.

            "The miko will awaken soon if we can see her now," Tristan said.

            Two more transparent forms appeared near her. Male and female. They kneeled before her, and then disappeared as the dance ended.

            "Perhaps they will show themselves soon," Riko said.

*~ "Kiseki no Umi" from Record of Lodoss War: Chronicles of the Heroic Knight courtesy of animelyrics.com. I just thought that it would go well with the dance.

A/N – Heh. It's been a while for an update. School has kept my male counterpart and me quite busy as well. But rest assured, those who are still reading, that I am currently writing the last chapter. ^.^ Please review. It really helps when I am writing. Thank you!


End file.
